C'EST LA VIE
by nathdawn
Summary: Suite d'OS relatant des épisodes de la vie de tous les jours pour Zoro et Sanji. Juste pour rire, bien-sûr... Le statut est spécifié "complete" car il peut se rajouter un texte de temps à autre... Les personnages sont à Oda...
1. Chapter 1

**Les personnages sont à Oda, ce que j'en fais, c'est à moi!**

**WARNING : Ne pas boire pendant la lecture, ni manger. Danger de mort.**

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

* * *

C'EST LA VIE...

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Sanji se ficha devant son co-locataire affalé dans le canapé.

« Marimo, allez, viens…

- J'ai pas très envie, là.

- Ho, allez, t'es pas fatigué à ce point-là.

- Ben si, je ne suis pas une machine, je ne peux pas être disponible dès que tu en as envie.

- Quand c'est mon cas, ça te dérange pas tant que ça! Pour une fois que le resto est fermé et que tu n'as pas de compétition, on pourrait profiter d'être tous les deux.

- Pff, t'es chiant Sourcils en vrille!

- Bordel Marimo, prends-la dans ta main, ça va pas te tuer!

- T'en as une de main, t'as pas besoin de la mienne!

- Ce que tu peux être con! Je préfère quand on le fait ensemble, c'est pas difficile à comprendre.

- La dernière fois, c'était hier soir. Encore maintenant, déjà?

- Oui, déjà! Et c'est pas par envie mais par besoin!

- Vraiment Cook, t'es le mec le plus pénible de la terre! Bon, je suppose que tu ne vas pas me lâcher jusqu'à ce que je cède?

- Bien vu! Dépêche-toi, je ne peux plus attendre.

- Ben dis-donc, t'es carrément excité là, ricana Zoro en se levant.

- Très drôle! Donc garde dans ta main cette putain de liste de courses, je suis garé en double file! Et n'oublie pas le stylo, je suis sûr que j'ai oublié des trucs, tu noteras pendant que je conduis.

- Pfff! »

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Sanji tapotait nerveusement sur le volant alors qu'ils s'arrêtaient pour la troisième fois au même feu rouge sous un soleil de plomb.

« Bordel, ça n'avance pas!

Zoro était aussi affalé sur son siège que dans le canapé, l'air blasé.

- Tu m'étonnes! Un samedi après-midi! C'est pas pour ça qu'il fallait qu'on y aille hier soir après le boulot, complètement vannés, pour éviter les heures d'affluence?

- Oui, ben j'ai oublié plein de trucs! Mais putain, il va avancer l'autre? Pas la peine de rouler en Audi si c'est pour avancer moins vite qu'un scooter en panne!

- Sûrement une bonne femme au volant.

- Marimo! Comment oses-tu…

- Oï! Viens pas me la jouer, là, t'en penses pas moins.

- On ne parle pas ainsi d'une femme.

- N'empêche que c'en est une, regarde, elle se remaquille dans le rétro.

Et le feu passa enfin au vert, la file de voitures toujours arrêtée, la conductrice n'ayant rien remarqué. Après avoir attendu plus que de raison, Sanji n'y tint plus et appuya délicatement sur le klaxon pour la prévenir, ce qui lui fit croiser le regard de la jeune femme dans son rétroviseur… et qui lui fit un doigt avant de démarrer avec son bolide. Le cuisinier, sous l'effet de surprise cala, puis redémarra et avança de deux mètres pour s'arrêter au rouge.

- Si tu dis un mot Tête de Mousse, je t'explose!

- Non, non, je dis rien… mais j'ai au moins le droit de rigoler! »

Et il explosa au grand dam du conducteur.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Trois fois qu'ils faisaient le tour du parking sans trouver de place. Il faisait chaud, ils avaient failli percuter au moins dix caddies chargés, les clients aussi énervés qu'eux et qui avançaient tels des zombies avec le seul espoir de rentrer chez eux après avoir réussi le challenge de se ravitailler.

« Là, y'a une place, à droite, dit Zoro.

Sanji appuya sur l'accélérateur et tourna dans l'allée adjacente.

- Non, ton autre droite!

- Donc ma gauche, abruti! Bon, je stoppe là, on va attendre que la petite famille ait fini de charger, ils vont se barrer.

Ils se rendirent compte que charger un caddie débordant de courses était plutôt long, et qu'attacher trois gosses braillards et qui avaient manqué de se faire écraser plusieurs fois était un autre défi. Le monospace recula enfin, le type n'était pas le roi de la manœuvre aussi Sanji dut reculer mais il engageait à peine la première qu'une mini lui passa devant le nez et s'enfila sur la terre promise.

- Le salopard!

- Bouge pas Cook, je m'en charge.

Zoro sortit de l'habitacle, avança et ficha un grand coup de poing sur le toit de l'intrus, tout en se penchant à hauteur du conducteur.

- Toi, tu vas bouger ton suppositoire à autobus sinon je te le retourne d'une main, et avec toi dedans de préférence! »

L'homme s'excusa et fit aussitôt marche arrière.

Ils étaient enfin garés!

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Sanji actionnait la centralisée quand il entendit Zoro le héler de loin, il lui avait fallu s'éloigner pour dégoter un chariot de libre.

« Oï Cook, ton jeton marche pas.

- N'importe quoi! C'est un jeton de caddie! Prévu pour les caddies! Bien-sûr qu'il marche!

- Ben je te dis que non, gros malin!

Le blond arriva au pas de course.

- Faut tout faire soi-même! Pousse-toi!

Zoro se décala, les bras croisés et la mâchoire serrée car il n'avait qu'une envie, lui rabattre le caquet d'une bonne baffe, il allait tenter de se retenir en regardant faire l'impertinent. Mais le cuisinier avait beau se démener, pousser, repousser, retirer un peu le jeton en s'escrimant sur l'attache, rien n'y faisait.

- MAIS PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE CONNERIE DE JETON DE MERDE!

Une femme qui passait juste à côté avec un bambin à la main le foudroya du regard et il lui adressa un pâle sourire confus.

- Bon, Marimo, t'as une pièce?

- On a déjà réussi à se garer, on peut pas avoir deux miracles la même journée.

- Excuse-moi, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris d'imaginer que tu puisses avoir du fric sur toi. Merde, j'ai pas de monnaie. Bon, on va faire ça à la pirate! »

Sanji aborda un homme avec son sourire le plus enjôleur et lui proposa de prendre son chariot en échange du jeton pour lui éviter de le ramener. Le marchandage marcha et en route pour la grande surface!

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

« Bon, Marimo, c'est toi qui pousses le caddie et tu me colles au train. Je ne tiens pas à faire dix fois le tour pour te retrouver au milieu de cette foule.

- Si tu veux, je peux monter dans le petit siège, histoire que tu me perdes pas de vue!

Sanji sourit.

- C'est pas une mauvaise idée, tu serais tout mignon.

- Mignon? Retire ça ou je te dégomme là au milieu et je te laisse agoniser! Bon t'avances, oui?!

Il y avait plusieurs minutes qu'ils tentaient d'entrer par les portes coulissantes mais le blond, avec sa galanterie habituelle, laissait passer toutes les femmes. Zoro s'impatienta et poussa le chariot en avant, tapant dans les fesses de son amant et coupant le passage à quelqu'un qui voulait entrer aussi.

Cette fois, ils étaient enfin à l'intérieur. Sanji se précipita auprès de Zoro, l'air en pétard.

- Bordel Marimo, tu pouvais pas être galant pour une fois? On est passés comme des sauvages devant une dame!

- Ne me dis pas que c'était une femme.

- Mais évidemment que si!

- T'es sûr? J'aurais pas cru.

- Ben… oui, bon, bref, passons. Passe la liste.

- Quelle liste?

Sanji ferma un instant les yeux, résistant à l'envie de lui sauter à la gorge.

- La liste de courses, crétin!

- Ha, ouais… je crois que je l'ai laissée dans la bagnole. Attend, je vais la chercher.

- Pas question, le temps que tu retrouves la voiture, ce sera la fermeture des portes! Bon tant pis, on va tenter d'aller plus loin que le hall, tu crois pas?

- Je te suis, Cook. »

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

À peine entrés, Sanji frissonna.

« Il doit faire au moins trente degrés dehors, et ici moins dix! Ils sont tarés avec leur air conditionné! Ils devraient mettre une pancarte à l'entrée, _parka obligatoire!_

_- _Ben arrange-toi pour pas chopper la crève car si tu me demandes d'aller à la pharmacie, endroit encore pire qu'ici, je te préviens, j'abrège tes souffrances! »

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Les deux hommes étaient devant le rayon auto depuis cinq bonnes minutes et Sanji commençait à s'énerver.

« Bordel, je veux du lave-glace, je savais pas qu'il fallait choisir les options! Regarde, _spécial moustiques, _celui-là _jusqu'à moins cinq degrés, _l'autre_ moins vingt degrés, _et_… anti-pluie?_

- Ben oui, un coup de giclette et il pleut plus au-dessus de ta bagnole.

- Dis pas n'importe quoi!… On est en mai, la température descend encore en-dessous de combien?

- J'ai la gueule de Miss Météo? Rien à foutre, prend le premier qui vient… Tss, pas le rose, c'est sûrement pour les gonzesses!

- Désolé, y'a pas en vert! Tu sais, _spécial abruti_!

- Ta gueule!

- Pareil! Bon, le bleu, et hop, la suite! »

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Ils avançaient péniblement dans la foule énervée et les allées ressemblaient plus à une piste d'auto-tamponneuses qu'autre chose. Ils étaient arrivés au rayon _hygiène_, où Sanji choisissait du gel-douche. Zoro s'était stationné devant la parapharmacie, les coudes sur la poignée du caddie et sa main qui soutenait sa tête, l'air passablement ailleurs.

Quand soudain, son regard fut attiré par un étrange manège. Dès que le cuistot avançait, un jeune type à l'allure soignée semblait très intéressé par l'article qui se trouvait juste à côté. Inutile de tergiverser, ce con avait une idée derrière la tête… ou du moins en-dessous de la ceinture. Aucun doute possible, le minet en avait après SON Cook et ça, c'était passablement énervant. En plus, SON abruti ne se rendait compte de rien et s'il mettait un pain à l'autre chasseur en rut, il était bon pour avoir la gueule le reste du week-end. Non, il fallait agir avec finesse.

« Cook, pour le lubrifiant, je prends fraise ou coco?

Sanji, à presque dix mètres, se retourna dans sa direction avec un air pincé.

- Tu peux peut-être aller à l'accueil demander leur micro, je ne suis pas sûr qu'on t'ait entendu depuis le parking!

Zoro sourit car le jeune type le regardait aussi, d'autre clients également mais ça, il s'en foutait royalement.

- Moi je dis ça, c'est pour toi… mais tu viendras pas te plaindre ce soir.

- Fraise. »

Sanji sembla totalement se désintéresser de la conversation et son amant en profita pour jeter à l'autre un regard de tueur, ce qui le fit fuir, le pas vif et la tête basse. Enfoiré!

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

« Ho nooon, s'te plait Cook, me fais pas ça.

- Marimo, je ne serai pas long, promis.

- Tu dis toujours ça! Non, pas le rayon fruits et légumes, tu fous toujours une plombe!

- J'ai envie de faire des avocats aux crevettes, t'adore ça!

- Pff, les avocats, c'est ce que tu mets le plus de temps à choisir! Trop noir, trop vert, trop mou, trop dur…

- Ben pendant ce temps, va chercher les crevettes, on gagnera du temps. Regarde, le rayon est juste devant toi.

Zoro s'éloigna en soupirant, prit un ticket, soupira encore plus fort et attendit. Ce fut enfin à lui après avoir failli étrangler tous ceux qui se trouvaient devant lui.

- Des crevettes.

- Bien-sûr monsieur. Des grises, des roses?

Il observa l'étal et fronça les sourcils devant les premières.

- Tu crois quand même pas que je vais prendre tes trucs moisis?

- Mais… non… c'est la couleur de cette espèce.

- Ouais ben j'en veux pas! M'ont pas l'air catholique tes trucs.

- Petites ou grandes?

- Quoi?

- Hé bien… les crevettes… roses…

- C'est pas pour les entraîner pour un combat de boxe, je m'en fous!

- Bien… et vous en voulez combien?

- Et si je dis 500, tu comptes jusque-là?

- Non… c'est au poids.

- Ah… fous un kilo, ça devrait suffire.

Sanji rejoignit Zoro alors que ce dernier s'emparait du trésor chèrement négocié.

- Tronche de gazon, c'était des avocats aux crevettes que je voulais faire, pas des crevettes aux avocats.

- Commence pas! C'était une épreuve ce truc! Le vendeur était complètement con, il voulait me fourguer des trucs pourris.

- Ouais, c'est le problème des grandes surfaces, tu trouves de tout mais la qualité, pff!

- Je suis bien d'accord avec toi. »

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Ils étaient dans le rayon produits laitiers et ça faisait deux fois qu'un petit garçon fonçait dans les chevilles de Zoro avec un mini-chariot, sa mère à l'autre bout du rayon qui ne s'en préoccupait pas du tout. À la troisième, n'y tenant plus, il attrapa l'engin et le colla au-dessus des étagères et le gamin se mit à brailler. Puis il rattrapa le cuisinier comme si de rien n'était.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il avait ce gamin à pleurer?, demanda Sanji, un peu inquiet de l'imaginer perdu.

- Sûrement un caprice. Tu sais quoi Cook, ben heureusement qu'on peut pas se reproduire tous les deux. Et si tu envisages un jour l'adoption, je te découpe!

- Mais, euh…

- Mais rien du tout, n'y pense même pas! »

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Après quelques achats supplémentaires réussis à force de lutte acharnée - _Mais enfin Tronche de Gazon, ces œufs sont produits par des poules en batterie! - Marimo, pas ceux-là, y'a de l'huile de palme! -_ , ils étaient dans la file d'attente d'une caisse. Sanji était devant le caddie, Zorro derrière et ils patientaient tant bien que mal. Lorsqu'une femme enceinte se présenta, Sanji la laissa passer devant lui avec un grand sourire qui s'éteignit quand il avisa le chariot plein à craquer de l'homme qui l'accompagnait. Tout ceci avait un parfum de goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase.

« Cook, on change de place!

S'il ne prenait pas les choses en main, ils étaient encore là à Noël!

Zoro attendait donc, les bras croisés quand il baissa la tête sur le côté. Une vieille dame minuscule tentait de se faufiler l'air de rien juste devant lui.

- Dis donc la mémé! Si tu veux me faire croire que t'es en cloque, je me les coupe direct! Et si tu veux pas finir dans ton cabas à roulette, je te conseille de faire la queue, comme tout le monde!

Sanji était aussi choqué que la femme.

- Marimo! Mais ça va pas?!

- Ho, commence pas, toi! Merde, ces vieux, ils ont toute la semaine de libre pour faire leurs courses mais non, il faut qu'ils viennent nous emmerder le samedi!

Ce qui devait être vrai vu les cris courroucés qu'ils entendirent autour d'eux. Mais Zoro n'allait pas se démonter pour si peu.

- Tiens, j'ai pas raison? Ils sont tellement nombreux à gueuler autour qu'on entend même plus la musique de fond. Une musique si apaisante que t'as juste envie de te flinguer… Hé, le futur père d'un monstre, tu vas pas trier toute la merde que tu as acheté, bourre dans tes sacs et fais ça chez toi! Putain! Merde!

- Zoro!

Sanji venait de le rappeler à l'ordre et l'autre leva les mains en signe d'apaisement. Le cusinier aurait dû l'engueuler… mais il était tellement d'accord avec lui qu'il avait failli applaudir.

Quand ils eurent payé - _Ben putain, ils se font pas chier! Pour ce qu'on a_… - ils se retrouvèrent enfin à l'air libre, sous une averse orageuse.

- Bon, où est-ce que je suis garé?

- J'espère que tu comptes pas sur moi sur ce coup.

- Je suis à bout de nerfs, j'ai pas dit que j'étais devenu stupide.

- Me dit le mec qui sait pas où est son auto…

- Ta gueule!

- Pareil! »

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Voiture retrouvée. Coffre chargé. Caddie rangé. Trempés comme des soupes!

« Bordel, je suis gelé!, dit Sanji en frissonnant au contact de son dos mouillé contre le dossier.

- Moi aussi. Oï Cook, j'ai retrouvé la liste.

- Mieux vaut tard que jamais. Fais-voir… Bordel, j'ai oublié la crème!

- Alors là, j'y retourne pas!

- Ben attends-moi ici, j'en ai pour cinq minutes.

L'image d'un enfoiré de minet passa devant les yeux de Zoro.

- Pas question! Des heures qu'on est là, on se casse, y'en a marre!

- Mais c'est justement pour ça qu'il fallait que je revienne aujourd'hui.

- M'en fous!

Sanji sembla réfléchir un instant, l'œil plissé, tout en le regardant bien en face.

- Et si on allait à la station de lavage plutôt?

- Hein? Il pleut, je ne vois pas trop l'intérêt de laver la bagnole.

- Ouais, t'as peut-être raison. Le chemin pour rentrer va être long, avec les bouchons. Mais bon, on a la pièce du caddie, et j'aime bien passer dans les rouleaux… dans ce tunnel sombre…

- T'es d'une perversité Sanji! Démarre avant que je te saute dessus et qu'on commence ici! »

Le cuisinier ricana et tourna la clé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils s'embrassaient, se caressaient et ils avaient beaucoup moins froid…

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Le soir venu, après un repas rapide grignoté sans appétit (les avocats aux crevettes attendraient le lendemain), les deux étaient serrés l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé, éternuant chacun leur tour, les joues rouges et le nez pris.

« C'est quoi cette émission à la con?, demanda Zoro.

- C'est le concours de l'Eurovision. Des chanteurs complètement tartes qui chantent des trucs tartes.

- Ah? On change?

- La télécommande est trop loin.

- Bah, de la musique, ça va nous détendre.

- Sûrement. »

Dix minutes plus tard, ils dormaient.

Un samedi soir sur la terre…

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

* * *

**Bon, le rating, c'était juste pour vous attirer… ça a marché? (et surtout pour faire croire au début à…) HAHAHA!**

**Bien évidemment, c'est du vécu, rien n'est inventé, RIEN!**

**Je ferai peut-être une suite, si je trouve l'idée de départ… Si vous avez des suggestions, n'hésitez pas.**

**À tantôt…**


	2. Vive les vacances!

**Bonjour!**

**Du coup, une suite, ou du moins un autre épisode de la vie routinière et trépidante de nos deux zozos.**

**Et toujours juste pour rigoler un bon coup (du moins, je l'espère...)**

**Le statut est affiché "complete" car je ne sais pas s'il y en aura d'autres, ça dépendra de la lune, des éléments, et surtout de mon envie qui peut s'avérer très changeante.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

VIVE LES VACANCES!

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

« Cook! Amène ton cul vite fait!

Zoro n'en revenait pas, tout simplement. Sanji sortit de la cuisine.

- Quoi?

- Tu oses demander? On part pour huit jours, pas huit mois!

- J'aime pas être pris au dépourvu!

- Ben avec une valise par jour, ça devrait pas être le cas. Moi, tout tient dans un seul sac. On a une clio, et sans remorque! Alors tu vas trier, et fissa!

- Tu rigoles?Et d'abord, j'ai deux valises et trois sacs, faut toujours que t'exagères! J'ai mis des heures à tout plier, tout ranger. Ça va me prendre un temps fou si je dois faire un choix.

- Je te parie que j'arrive à faire ça en moins d'une minute.

Zoro le défiait du regard.

- Marimoooo, s'il te plaiiiit!

Il se pendit à son cou qu'il embrassa et passa le bout de sa langue dans le creux sous son oreille, faisant tintinnabuler les trois boucles.

- Mmh… Bon, c'est bien parce que c'est si bien demandé.

Sanji se décolla aussitôt en souriant et lui donna un baiser sonore sur les lèvres.

- J'ai préparé la glacière aussi. Et les oreillers. Et la couette d'été avec les draps.

- Tu veux pas que je démonte le lit, histoire que tu te sentes comme à la maison?

- Euh, … non, ça devrait aller. Bon ben qu'est-ce que t'attends pour tout descendre?

- Dans tes rêves! J'ai un sac et je veux encore bien me charger de la glacière, le reste, tu te démerdes!

- Pff! »

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Sanji était reparti pour son troisième voyage, trois étages sans ascenseur alors que Zoro chargeait le coffre. Il entassa, ressortit le tout, reprit le rangement en soupirant toutes les cinq secondes.

« Mais putain de merde, ça va rentrer, oui?!

Deux valises au fond, plus les trois sacs du cuistot et c'était ouf! Il empoigna la porte du coffre et la claqua à la volée pour la fermer en force, c'est alors qu'il entendit un _crack. _Bon, il avait pété une des affaires du blondinet, inutile de s'en inquiéter, il constaterait les dégâts bien assez tôt. Puis il déposa son sac derrière son siège et s'apprêtait à y faire entrer la glacière quand Sanji se pointa avec les affaires de couchage.

- Fous ça sur le siège, Cook.

- Ce serait mieux dans le coffre.

- Et encore mieux dans la caravane.

- On n'a pas de caravane.

- C'est pour ça que je te dis de foutre ça sur le siège!

Sanji s'exécuta mais quand il ressortit sa tête de l'habitacle, il fronçait son sourcil.

- Hé Tronche de Gazon, je te trouve un peu gonflé de critiquer ce que j'emporte. C'est pas ton sabre, là?

- Et alors? Il tient pas de place. On sera sur la route, je tiens pas à être pris au dépourvu.

- Pourquoi? Bison Futé a annoncé des duels sur les aires de repos?

- C'est ça, rigole! N'empêche que tu seras bien content de l'avoir si j'ai besoin de défendre ton joli p'tit cul!

- Le jour où j'aurai besoin d'une Tête de Mousse pour me défendre, j'aurai plus qu'à me suicider!

- Excuse-moi! Mais avec tout ce que tu trimballes, je croyais que j'allais voyager avec une gonzesse!

- Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la gonzesse, enfoiré?!

- Cuistot du dimanche!

- Sabreur de mes deux!

- Tu conduits pour sortir de la ville? Je te relaie sur l'autoroute.

- Pas de soucis, en route! »

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Une minute vingt après le départ…

« Marimo, je me souviens plus si j'ai fermé à clé.

- Ben j'en sais rien, t'étais le dernier à sortir.

- Bon ben je retourne?

- Ouais, vaut mieux »

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Une minute sept après second départ.

« Zoro, on avait fermé la fenêtre de la chambre?

- Ben… On s'en fout, les volets sont fermés et on est au troisième.

- je préférerais aller vérifier.

- Te casse pas Cook, Spiderman n'est pas en ville ces jours-ci.

- Tu te crois drôle?

- Non, mais je suis moins chiant que toi, c'est déjà beaucoup! Avance où on sortira jamais de notre quartier! Comme c'est parti, on aurait mieux fait de louer une chambre à l'hôtel au coin de la rue! On aurait bouffé autant d'essence et mis autant de temps que pour voir la mer mais au moins, on pourrait toujours rentrer chez nous vérifier si tout va bien!

- Oui ben y'a des cambrioleurs qui escaladent des façades!

- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'ils volent puisque TOUT EST DANS LA BAGNOLE?!

- T'as raison, après tout, ils prendront tes affaires, c'est vrai que j'en n'ai rien à battre.

- Pareil! »

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Ils avaient mis un temps fou rien que pour atteindre l'entrée de l'autoroute, la circulation semblant se concentrer sur leur trajet. Ils la prendraient tout du long, c'était cher mais plus rapide. Sanji prit le ticket de péage et en route entre les camions qui se doublaient, qui n'avançaient pas et qui freinaient tout le monde.

« Cook, tu t'arrêteras à la prochaine aire, faut que j'aille pisser.

- Déjà? On vient de partir!

- J'ai tellement pris de temps à compter tes bagages que j'ai pas eu le temps d'y aller.

- Excuse-moi, t'as raison, jusqu'à cinq et t'en peux plus, normal.

- Oï! C'est ma réplique qu'était sensée être sarcastique, pas la tienne!

- T'es désespérant.

- Pareil! »

Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent, Sanji en profita pour se dégourdir les jambes en fumant une cigarette et observait d'un œil distrait une petite famille garée juste à côté dont les enfants jouaient au ballon avec leur chien sur la pelouse. Alors que Zoro le rejoignait, le ballon atterrit avec un bruit sourd contre une de leur portière. Le père s'excusa de loin et le cuisinier renvoya le projectile avec un petit signe de la main.

Puis il vit le sabreur qui discutait avec un conducteur et il faisait de grands signes en lui répondant. Quand il revint auprès de lui, Sanji le questionna.

« Ne me dis pas qu'ils t'ont demandé leur chemin?

- Je sais pas, ils parlaient pas français mais ils avaient une carte, j'en ai déduis que oui.

- Et tu leur a indiqué une direction, toi?

- Ben ouais. Je voulais pas avoir l'air con, alors j'ai fait un vague signe. Toute façon, on les reverra pas, je m'en fous. Puis ils peuvent pas s'acheter un GPS ces crétins? J'te jure, y'en a qui sont pas aidés!

- Oui, c'est aussi ce que je me disais, répondis Sanji de son air de pas y toucher.

Il se penchait dans la voiture pour prendre une bouteille d'eau dans la glacière quand il vit Zoro se prendre le ballon en pleine tête. Ce dernier l'attrapa au vol et le regarda puis se tourna vers la famille dont le père rigolait en s'excusant de loin.

- Pousse-toi Cook!

Sanji se retrouva propulsé sur le côté et n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il voyait la lame d'un sabre réfléchir le soleil et avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, il entendit un _Pschitt_.

Le père arrivait en courant, l'air en pétard mais bien moins que Zoro.

« Non mais vous êtes cinglé!, hurla l'homme. Zoro lui tendit le ballon, toujours accroché à la pointe du sabre.

- Tu disais? La prochaine fois, tu tiendras tes gosses en laisse… et ton putain de clébard car s'il continue à me renifler les balloches, j'en fais de la pâtée!

L'homme tira son chien par le collier et s'empressa d'éloigner sa progéniture. Zoro décrocha l'ex-balle qu'il balança dans la poubelle.

- Je prends le volant.

- Pas de problème Marimo.

- T'as vu que c'était pas si inutile de prendre mon sabre.

- Oui, sauf qu'on va se magner de repartir, parce que si tu te fais arrêter, je te préviens, je dis aux flics que je te connais pas, et je viens voir au retour comment tu vas, et encore, c'est pas sûr. Hors de question de gâcher cette semaine!

- T'es dur Sanji! »

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Deux heures qu'ils étaient sur l'autoroute et ils avançaient à un bon rythme. Encore quatre heures et ils seraient arrivés à destination.

« Marimo, arrête-toi à la prochaine station, on prendra un café.

- Ouais, on fera le plein aussi.

- Déjà? Me dis pas que tu l'as pas fait avant de partir. Ça coûte un max ici!

- Ben… tu me l'as pas dit. J'ai gonflé les pneus, fais les niveaux et…

- Oui, le troisième truc, c'était l'essence.

- Ah oui, maintenant que tu le dis.

- Bref!

- Pareil. »

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Sanji était allé dans la boutique pendant que Zoro était à la pompe puis ce dernier se gara et alla rejoindre le cuistot. Il l'aperçut près des machines à café, en train de rire avec une grande blonde. Vraiment?

« Oï Cook! Tu m'as pris un café?

- Hein? Euh, non.

- Ben voyons! T'étais trop occupé à rigoler avec Miss Finlande, je me trompe?

- Je suis française.

Zoro se tourna vers l'importune, l'air aussi jovial qu'un gardien de prison en pleine mutinerie.

- Toi Barbie, je t'ai pas sonnée! Alors va te trouver un Ken ailleurs, celui-là, il est en main avec Action Man!

- Tss!

Et la fille partit outrée, en relevant le menton et en roulant des hanches.

- Te gêne pas surtout, Tête de Brocoli!

Le légume vert se tourna brusquement vers le cuistot.

- C'est toi qui me dit ça?!

- On discutait!

- Et la prochaine étape, elle te roulait un patin?

- Pour qui tu me prends, bordel?! Tu m'emmerdes Marimo! Je vais t'attendre à la voiture, j'en ai assez entendu comme ça. Et je m'enfermerai, que tu sois sûr que je ne me fasse pas violer à l'insu de mon plein gré!

Il commençait de s'éloigner quand Zoro le héla.

- Cook!… T'as de la monnaie?

- T'es Action Man, t'as qu'à bousiller la machine!

Zoro le regarda sortir.

- Mais quel con! »

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

« Putain il fait trop chaud!, grogna Zoro assis sur le siège passager.

Ils étaient repartis, se faisant la gueule comme n'importe quel couple et étaient à présent à l'arrêt en plein soleil, les vitres ouvertes n'offrant aucun courant d'air. D'après la radio, le bouchon s'étendait sur plusieurs kilomètres.

- Hé Cook, t'as pas chaud?

- Non, j'adore transpirer, c'est tout.

- Tu me fais encore la gueule?

- Non, j'ai décidé qu'à partir de maintenant, je parlerais avec le ton le moins aimable possible.

- Donc tu me fais encore la gueule.

- T'es moins con que t'en a l'air, finalement.

- Va chier!

- Pareil! »

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Au bout d'une heure de sur-place, Sanji avait choisi de sortir de l'autoroute et ils avançaient à présent sur une route de campagne, les paysages enchanteurs sous le soleil mais toujours la même ambiance pesante dans la voiture. Le cuisinier se frotta les yeux.

« Cook, tu veux que je conduise?

- Si on mangeait un bout avant?

- Bonne idée.

Ils stoppèrent sur une aire déserte avec tes tables de pic-nique et s'installèrent à l'une d'elle. Le soleil déclinait doucement, il faisait plus frais. Le cuisinier tendit un sandwich et une boisson à son compagnon et ils mangèrent en silence.

- Sanji…

- Quoi?

- Rien, laisse tomber.

Le cuisinier sourit en coin, se leva du banc, alla se mette à califourchon sur celui de son vis-à-vis qui le regardait faire et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Et ils se moquaient bien du bruit d'une voiture freinant sur les gravillons à quelques mètres.

- Salut les gars.

Ils se retournèrent tous les deux pour aviser deux hommes qui les regardaient. Zoro, énervé d'être interrompu, répondit aux salutations.

- Vous voyez pas que vous dérangez?

- Ben je veux bien que tu me déranges de la même façon.

- Hein?

Pendant une seconde il se demanda s'il avait bien compris. Par contre, le cuistot, lui, avait tout à fait saisi. Il se leva comme un ressort et envoya un coup de pied dans l'entrejambe de l'importun qui se retrouva à terre en train de couiner, les deux mains sur ses parties en bouillie. Son ami se précipita.

- Non mais vous êtes dingue?!

- Ben il aurait mieux fait de réfléchir avant de faire du rentre-dedans à mon mec!

Sanji était vraiment furax et prêt à balancer un second coup.

- On a cru que c'était une invitation, c'est un point de rendez-vous pour échangistes.

Sanji abandonna aussitôt son attitude combative.

- Oh purée la boulette!* Désolé alors, mais on n'est pas du coin.

Zoro se leva aussitôt, coupant la parole au blond.

- Non mais attends, y'a pas à s'excuser! J'ai une gueule à vouloir échanger MON Cook? Mais ils sont pas bien ces types! Viens Sanji, on se barre avant que je fasse un carnage. Échanger? Non mais ça va pas?! C'est quoi ce pays de pervers?»

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

En suivant la route nationale, il durent traverser une petite ville. Zoro se concentrait sur les indications du GPS.

_Prenez la première à droite._

Aussitôt, Zoro tourna (dans la bonne direction) et se trouva sur une petite voie qui descendait en pente douce… jusqu'à une machine et une barrière fermée.

- Bien joué Marimo! T'as plus qu'à prendre le ticket et faire le tour du parking souterrain.

- Elle m'a dit première à droite, j'ai tourné!

- Et t'as cru que c'était une rue?

- Ben… oui. Pff, tu m'étonnes qu'ils foutent une voix de bonne femme dans ces machines, elles sont idiotes!

- Je t'interdis…

- Oï! Je critique un appareil électronique à chier, tu vas pas te la jouer galanterie de mes deux?!

- T'es irrécupérable.

- Pareil! »

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Le GPS fut d'une aide précieuse, une heure plus tard, au crépuscule, ils arrivaient enfin dans la station balnéaire, au pied de leur immeuble à quelques pas de la plage. La méditerranée s'étendait, noire sous le ciel qui s'obscurcissait et reflétait les lumières des réverbères.

« Cook, on va poser les affaires et on taille sur la plage, d'accord?

- Ben cette fois, tu m'aides à porter les sacs!

- C'est bien parce que t'es canon.

En deux voyages, tout était entassé pêle-mêle dans le studio de location.

Sanji fit un rapide tour du propriétaire.

« Ils n'ont pas menti quand l'annonce précisait _petit studio_. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que qu'il soit à la taille de playmobils! Regarde, c'est pas une cuisine, une plaque de cuisson à deux feux et le frigo est aussi grand que les bars dans une chambre d'hôtel.

- Par contre, la table est tout à fait convenable.

- Et alors?

Zoro eut un sourire torve et se jeta sur le cuistot qu'il bascula sur la-dite table et commença de déboutonner sa chemise.

- Marimo, on est collants de sueur!

- M'en fous, là, j'ai trop envie de toi.

- On pourrait perdre cinq minutes à prendre une douche d'abord!

- Ben on va dire que je nous fais gagner du temps, comme ça, on sera à poil plus vite pour la prendre après.

- Mais…

- Pas de mais! On le fait à la barbare, la cabine de douche est trop petite pour nous deux et là, je peux plus attendre!

Sanji ne pouvait plus répondre car une bouche audacieuse venait de se coller à la sienne et surtout, il n'avait plus envie de parler, la langue qui rencontrait la sienne était bien trop cajoleuse.

En quelques mouvements et contorsions, ils étaient nus et s'embrassaient à en avoir le souffle coupé.

- Cook, tu bouges pas, on va faire ça à la Provençale.

- De quoi?

Zoro abandonna le cuisinier, fit deux pas et revint tout sourire carnassier aux lèvres, une bouteille d'huile d'olive à la main. Sanji éclata de rire.

- Tu vois que tu peux te débrouiller dans une cuisine quand tu veux.

- Je sais tirer profit de mon environnement. Action-Man, tu te souviens?

- Ouais ben mets-toi en action justement, que je puisse juger de la qualité de la marchandise.

Zoro se pencha au-dessus de lui et le cuistot réagit quand il sentit un doigt huileux le pénétrer.

- Tu disais quoi?

- Mmh… Rien… Aaaah….

Le sabreur lui décocha un sourire goguenard alors qu'il venait de trouver le point sensible. Il le prépara rapidement, enduisit son sexe d'huile et le pénétra en une fois. Puis il embrassa sa bouche délicatement, attendant qu'il se détende. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que leurs deux bassins bougent en rythme, puis la table grinça sous les assauts. Alors Zoro l'empoigna, le souleva, et le colla contre le mur, les bras et les jambes du cuistot enroulés autour de lui.

Les mouvements de hanches reprirent, Zoro profita de l'appui du mur pour se décoller du torse du cuistot qui prit alors son membre en main et le bougea au rythme des coups de boutoirs. Ils se regardaient, se lançaient des sourires provoquant puis l'espace et le temps furent brouillés par les sensations, par ce plaisir qui enflait et qui montait par vagues successives. Sanji se cambra et se libéra dans un gémissement qui eut raison de la résistance de Zoro qui, après deux aller-retours, fut submergé par l'orgasme. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes, le temps de reprendre une respiration plus calme.

- je vais à la douche en premier. », dit Sanji.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Zoro sortait de la douche et finissait de s'habiller quand il entendit la voix mélodieuse de son amant.

« MERDE, MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI! Marimo, amène ton cul!

Le sabreur arriva d'un pas nonchalant auprès du cuisinier qui portait encore une serviette autour de ses reins et trônait au milieu de ses bagages ouverts.

- Quoi?

- T'as pas entendu un bruit par hasard en chargeant le coffre?

- Maintenant que tu le dis…

- Et tu sens comme une odeur? Concentre-toi.

Zoro huma l'air, totalement décontracté.

- On dirait… de la fraise?… Ho, je vois…

- Le lubrifiant abruti! Dans le sac où il y avait tous mes sous-vêtements!

Mais le sabreur, loin de s'excuser, sourit d'un air lubrique.

- Donc, tu vas porter tes fringues sans rien en dessous. T'es super excitant!

- Mais t'es vraiment con!

- C'est ça! Si ça se trouve, tu l'as fait exprès pour que je me décolle pas de toi de toutes les vacances, cuistot pervers!

- Comme si j'avais besoin de faire ça!

- Non, t'as pas besoin, mais j'aime bien l'idée. »

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

* * *

_*: Purée la boulette…Pour la boulette de purée… je précise pour les ignorantes de blagues apéricubes que j'affectionne!_

_OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO_

* * *

**Et voilà! Bon, c'est juste pour rire, hein! N'y voyez rien d'autre. Bien que rien ne soit inventé... la vie est d'un drôle parfois...**

**Salutations!**


	3. Vive les mariés!

**Bonjour!**

**Rhoooo, je m'ennuie! On fait un petit jeu?**

**Voilà, j'ai commencé l'OS, vous allez le finir! Vous me passez vos anecdotes sur les mariages et j'écris la fin avec vos idées.**

**C'est parti!**

* * *

VIVE LES MARIES!

« Oï Marimo, regarde ce qu'on a reçu.

Zoro, le nez dans son premier café du matin ce jour de congé à… 13h, daigna lever un œil sur Sanji qui venait d'ouvrir une lettre.

- C'est quoi?

- Une invitation à un mariage.

Le sabreur grimaça aussitôt.

- Oh non! On va pas se farcir un truc débile avec des gens assez débiles pour vouloir faire ça.

- Attends que je te dise le plus beau avant de râler. C'est le mariage… d'Alvida!

- Qui c'est?

- Rhoo mais si imbécile, cette femme brune magnifique!

Le cuistot venait d'employer assez de mots dans la même phrase pour le dissuader de s'y rendre mais avant, il serait assez partant de lui en coller une sur le champs.

- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit l'imbécile?

- Arrête un peu de faire ton jaloux! Mais là n'est pas l'important, c'est le marié qui nous invite.

- Rien à foutre!

Il replongea dans son café.

- C'est Bonclay qui se marie avec elle!

Le café plongea à son tour à travers la table, manquant d'étouffer Zoro qui l'avait recraché.

- Alors là Cook, font qu'on y soit!

- Tu l'as dit! »

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

« Bon, on y va?, demanda Zoro, la voix agacée.

Sanji ferma un instant les yeux. En moins de cinq minutes, ce devait être la dixième fois qu'il lui posait cette question.

- Tu vas pas aller à une cérémonie en jeans! Alors on va t'acheter un costume, laisse-moi le temps de regarder.

- Ben on prend le premier qui vient et basta!

- T'es vraiment!… Je préfère me taire. Tiens, qu'est-ce que tu penses de cette chemise?

- Tu m'as bien regardé? Elle est rose, me prend pas pour toi!

- C'est pas rose crétin, c'est lilas!

- Ouais ben c'est du lilas rose, quoi! Tente le lilas blanc, ça ira très bien.

Sanji s'exécuta mais trouva le moyen de mégoter sur la coupe, les boutons, le col… Puis le costume gris anthracite… puis la cravate dans les tons rouges, non bleus, alors jaunes? Donc verts…

Zoro était enfin à l'essayage avec le couturier qui prenait les mesures pour les retouches.

- Zoro, arrête de bouger, le monsieur n'arrive pas à mesurer.

- Ouais ben quand il arrêtera de vouloir s'en prendre à mes couilles, je me détendrai!

- Faut bien qu'il mesure l'entrejambe!

- La prochaine fois que tu voudras t'acheter un nouveau fute, je te préviens, t'y vas pas sans moi! Encore mieux, y'a la vente par correspondance, internet, c'est pas fait pour les chiens! »

Sanji secoua la tête, inutile de répondre.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Le jour J était enfin arrivé. Sanji rentrait dans l'appartement après s'être occupé de la voiture. Encore plus élégant que d'habitude, joli costume trois pièces bleu nuit, chemise lilas (!) et une cravate d'un bleu électrique, la pochette assortie.

« Marimo! Qu'est-ce que tu fous?! On est déjà en retard.

- C'est bon, j'arrive pas à faire ce putain de nœud de cravate!

- Ben viens ici, je vais te le faire.

Et là, Sanji eut soudain très chaud! Zoro dans un costume classe, ses cheveux artistiquement décoiffé et le cuistot arrêta de respirer. Puis se dit qu'il arriverait mieux à reprendre un peu d'air s'il le faisait à travers la bouche de son amant auquel il se colla. Un baiser passionné plus tard, ils étaient aussi haletants l'un que l'autre.

- Ben dis donc Cook, t'es chaud comme une bouillotte!, ricana Zoro.

- Tu peux même pas imaginer à quel point! Bon, on va zapper la Mairie, on s'amènera à l'église, en retard pour en retard, de toutes façons… T'es trop sexy, vaut mieux qu'on se fatigue un peu avant.

- Dis donc, c'est une proposition malhonnête, ça!

- Oh que oui!

Le sabreur n'en demandait pas tant et plaqua ses deux mains sur les fesses du cuisinier.

- Marimo! Freine trois secondes! Faut qu'on se foute à poil avant, on va tout froisser!

- C'que t'es chiant! »

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Trente-huit minutes plus tard, ils arrivaient enfin sur le trottoir devant leur immeuble et là, Zoro fut bloqué dans son élan.

« Putain, c'est quoi ça?!

- Ben t'as bien dit qu'on prenait ta voiture.

- Oui, ma Clio RS, toute noire, 2OO chevaux sous le capot…

- Oui… et alors?…

- Alors c'est quoi ces fanfreluches roses et blanches collées partout?!

- Mais c'est comme ça qu'on décore les véhicules pour les mariages, on met des rubans, c'est une tradition.

- Ben c'est toi qui conduit alors! C'est pas vrai, t'es plus gay que nature, toi!

- C'que t'es con! »

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Ils étaient arrivés juste au début de la cérémonie et s'étaient glissés sur un banc au fond de l'église. Bien-sûr, Luffy les avait vus et leur faisait de grands signes alors qu'il était juste devant le prêtre qui esquiva un coup de justesse.

« Cook, c'est Luffy le témoin?

- On dirait bien.

- On a bien fait de venir!, rigola le sabreur.

- Tu l'as dit! »

Au bout de plusieurs assis-debout, assis-debout, Zoro en avait marre et restait ses fesses collées au banc, lassé de cette cérémonie qui n'en finissait pas. Tout à coup, il sembla y avoir de l'agitation devant, sa vue gênée par l'assemblée au garde à vous mais il ne daigna pas se redresser pour autant.

« Sanji? Il se passe quoi?

- Luffy vient de se casser la gueule, les alliances ont valdingué, y'a la moitié des invités à quatre pattes en train de les chercher.

- Heureusement qu'on est arrivés en retard, on a juste à rigoler sans se démener pour réparer ses conneries. Assieds-toi, le temps qu'ils reprennent…

- T'as pas tort. La mariée est drôlement jolie.

- Pff, on dirait un gros chou à la crème. Remarque, vaut mieux foutre plein de volants, histoire que personne ne remarque que c'est un travelo. Manquerait plus qu'on voit une érection face au plaisir du moment!

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes? C'est pas…

- Oï! C'est Bonclay! Me dis pas qu'il se tape une femme!

- Ben… le plus étrange, c'est que c'est pas lui qui porte la robe.

Zoro ricana.

- Tu l'as dit! »

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Devant le parvis de l'église, les deux amants avaient été rejoints par leurs amis, toujours braillards et excités. Luffy, Usopp, Chopper et Franky plaisantaient avec eux. Sanji profitait de ce moment pour s'en griller une et complimentait Nami et Robin qui étaient ravissantes dans leurs robes de cocktail. Brook les attendait à la salle de réception, il était chargé de la musique et de l'animation. Puis ce fut au tour des mariés de sortir, sous les acclamations et la pluie de riz balancée sur eux.

« Luffy, sors le riz de la boîte avant de le balancer! »

Quelques photos et Bonclay, en élégant costume avec une énorme fleur de tournesol à la boutonnière, se dirigea vers eux.

« Mes p'tits choux! Comme je suis heureux de vous voir!

Il se jetait au cou de chacun, excité comme une puce, ou… comme Bonclay, quoi!

- Mon p'tit guerrier en sucre, viens faire un bisous!

Zoro tendit le bras pour arrêter l'attaque, le regard peu engageant.

- Couché la tafiole! Mais dis-moi, c'est vraiment une femme, Alvida?

- Ce que tu peux être distant, toi! J'adore ça! Grrr! Bien-sûr que c'est une femme!

- C'est un mariage blanc alors?

- Non mon p'tit chou. Mais elle est bourrée de fric, je peux te dire que ça aide à convaincre.

Sanji se hérissa.

- Mais comment tu peux être aussi dégueulasse?!

Mais Nami lui toucha l'épaule.

- Du calme Sanji, ce raisonnement est parfait! Dis Bonclay, t'as pas un beau-frère à me présenter par hasard?

- Alors là ma beauté, tu vas voir ce que je t'ai concocté! Ton voisin de table… si tu sais y faire, il pourrait bien te couvrir de diamants.

- Toi, tu sais parler aux femmes!

Ils s'éloignaient bras dessus, bras dessous que le cuisinier n'était pas encore remis du choc. Zoro s'approcha tout près de son oreille.

- Heureusement qu'elle a toujours refusé tes avances. Tu vois à quoi tu as échappé?

- C'est sûr qu'avec toi, je suis assuré que c'est pas pour mon argent.

- Non, juste ton joli petit cul!

- C'est pas plus romantique!

- Mais sincère!

Et il s'éloigna, non en lui ayant mis une main aux fesses ferme et appuyée.

- C'est bon, je suis déprimé. Merde! »

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Chopper et Luffy allaient monter dans leur voiture et le plus jeune s'extasia.

« Wouha! Zoro, elle est trop bien décorée ta voiture!

- Tu déconnes? On dirait qu'elle a été vandalisée par un gang de Barbies!

Sanji se contracta.

- Tu sais que Barbie chausse du 42 et pourrait bien te refaire la face en un shoot?

À ce moment, la voiture des mariés passa à côté d'eux et Bonclay sortit jusqu'à la taille par la vitre arrière.

- Mes P'tits choux! Top la caisse!

Zoro soupira.

- J'aurais dû prendre mon sabre, je me serais égorgé sur place.

- Marimo, la ferme! Et pose ton cul dans cette putain de bagnole de jeune blaireau qui se la pète! »

Et c'est parti pour le cortège, à 10km/h et les klaxons hurlants. Luffy et Chopper braillaient par les vitres ouvertes, Zoro était affalé sur son siège le regard noir et Sanji mâchonnait une clope éteinte (On ne fume pas dans ma bagnole!). En route pour l'apéro!

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

* * *

**Bon, j'ai posé les fondations, à vous de monter les murs!**

**J'attends vos propositions dans les reviews. Aidez une pauvre auteure à vaincre l'angoisse de la page blanche... Snifff!**


End file.
